narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Storm Release: Double Storm Beam
The Storm Release: Double Storm Beam is a A-rank, offensive Ninjutsu technique and a new variation technique of Storm Release: Storm Beam. Like the parent technique, it consists of firing powerful blast of mixed nature transformation of Water and Lightning toward the target in the form of laser beam. But instead of one, this technique allow the user to shoot two beams at the same time. Data This technique can be fired from mouth through a ring made by the thumb and index finger of the user but normally it fired from finger or hand because we can assume that the user is probably has high level of chakra control in order to use this technique. When performing this technique, the user must control the energy or it may go out of control and backfire. When the technique is finished charging, the beam must be shot within few seconds or it will explode. The power of the technique is dependent on the strength of the user. The charging time depends on the user chakra control. The higher the level of chakra control, the shorter the charging time. The beam color is normally white-blue but it will change if the user mix the energy with their blood. Color change is depend on the user DNA. By mixing blood with the energy, it does increase the power of the technique but the color will do nothing, it just simply show that the beam has blood mixed in it. User Bakura Yuri Bakura Yuri learned the information about this technique after a few days of succeeding mastered Storm Release: Storm Beam. After few months of struggling, he finally mastered it and perfected it. With his amazing chakra control, he is capable to fire two beams at different direction and accurately hit where he aims. Furthermore, his natural strength granted his Storm Beam an amazing destruction power which capable of destroying almost anything and when both beam are directed to the same point, the power will increased further. However, it consumes twice chakra needed for perform Storm Release: Storm Beam. Whenever he mixes his blood into his chakra, the fired beam will travel in slightly ripple instead of straight and color turns from blue to gold. The destruction power and speed increase dramatically. Even though this technique is harder to aim when two beams are strengthen up by mixing blood into the chakra, he still capable to shoot them without any problem with his extremely good chakra control. When he charges the beams after mixes his blood, golden spark can be seen before it is fire. This also act as a warning sign for his opponent but normally they are not capable to evade because the charging time taken for Yuri is just a couple of second, which is extraordinary quick compare to others who mastered this technique. Origin This variation jutsu of Storm Release: Storm Beam was created by Bakura Kyo, first leader of Bakura Clan who hailed from Amegakure. The story of this technique started when Kyo bored with the ordinary Storm Beam. It doesn't satisfied him. After few month has passed, he created the variation jutsu of Storm Beam, called Double Storm Beam. This technique required different chakra control and knowledge in order to perform it. Trivia *This jutsu is the first variation technique of Storm Release: Storm Beam. *Kyo failed 50 times before succeeded on creating this technique. Category:Ninjutsu Category:Storm Release